


Sueño Ensueño

by SIWF



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Saga de Hades, Sexo sin consentimiento, un poquito inspirado en "La Bella Durmiente"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIWF/pseuds/SIWF
Summary: Los días pasaban y Seiya no despertaba ¿Acaso era esta la verdadera maldición de Hades? Maldecidos a ver a su compañero muerto en vida, con la diminuta esperanza de que algún día despertaría, esperanza que les carcomía el alma cada día que el Pegaso mantenía los ojos cerrados, y sin embargo no se permitían dar a su compañero por perdido.Él comenzaba a desesperarse.??? x Seiya
Relationships: Personaje Misterioso/Seiya
Kudos: 3





	Sueño Ensueño

_“Tomando la rueca con su mano, la chica comenzó a hilar el lino. Desgraciadamente, Talia se clavó una astilla de lino bajo la uña, y cayó muerta al suelo.”_

Seiya dormía sobre la mullida cama, suaves almohadones de plumas acunando su cabeza y sobre su cuerpo una manta roja, su color favorito. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la victoria sobre el dios de los muertos, las heridas físicas de los caballeros habían sanado, incluso la herida de espada en el pecho del caballero de Pegaso había cerrado y cicatrizado, dejando atrás una marca de su valerosa acción. Pero el joven no despertaba de su desmayo.

Había pasado meses ya en un hospital especializado, con varios aditamentos colocados en su cuerpo para monitorear sus signos vitales, para revivirlo en caso de que las heridas resultaran más peligrosas de lo parecido. Pero contra todo pronostico medico, el muchacho continuaba con vida, respiraba por si mismo y su corazón continuaba latiendo con vigor. Parecía más estar sumido en un profundo sueño.

En algún momento alguien le sugirió a Athena la idea de traer a Seiya a casa. Quizá la razón de su lento despertar era por estar en el hospital, siendo tratado como un caso más, un paciente, una anomalía que debía ser estudiado. Al menos en la mansión estaría rodeado de familiaridad, seria más fácil que tuviera visitas y que fuera un rostro conocido el que lo recibiera si llegaba a abrir los ojos.

Así lo habían hecho, con sumo cuidado trasladaron a Seiya a la habitación más amplia, a la cama más cómoda, con los mínimos accesorios para mantenerlo con vida —un catéter para darle nutrientes por las sangre y otro para que expulsara lo que no necesitaba. 

Un ventilador había resultado innecesario ya que respiraba perfectamente por su cuenta, profunda y acompasadamente, hecho que había mistificado a los médicos con el paso del tiempo, la manera en que ese cuerpo se mantenía con vida. Con más razón había sido necesario llevárselo del hospital, para poder dejarlo descansar y recuperarse sin convertirse en una curiosidad medica.

_“Tan pronto como su desgraciado padre oyó el desastre que había tenido lugar, la cogió (…), la sacó de allí y la llevó a una de sus mansiones del campo. Allí la sentó en un trono de terciopelo bajo un dosel de brocado. Queriendo olvidar todo lo que circulaba por su memoria en su gran desgracia, cerró las puertas y abandonó para siempre la casa donde había sufrido su gran pérdida.”_

Sé turnaban para cuidarlo, asegurarse de que no estuviera solo en caso de que hubiera algún cambio para bien o para mal. A diario su cuerpo era lavado, con cuidado se le pasaba una toalla húmeda por sus extremidades, su torso y su rostro, y luego era secado con otra suave toalla. Lenta y cuidadosamente lo levantaban, lo cambiaban de posición, movían sus articulaciones y masajeaban sus músculos para prevenir úlceras por estar acostado tanto tiempo y para que cuando despertara no necesitara de tanta terapia física.

**_Él_** aprovechaba aquellos momentos para sutilmente tocar a Seiya, pasaba las toallas más cerca de su ingle de lo necesario, recorría sus piernas muy lentamente, cuando podía sostenía sus manos y si no había nadie se atrevía a besarlas y colocarlas sobre su propio rostro, fingiendo que era Seiya el que lo tocaba. Podía pasar horas observándolo, tan solo viendo la serena expresión del caballero Pegaso, y es que parecía tanto que solo estaba dormido, que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos, bostezaría y exigiría algo rico para comer.

Pero los días pasaban y Seiya no despertaba, **_él_** comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Acaso era esta la verdadera maldición de Hades? Maldecidos a ver a su compañero muerto en vida, con la diminuta esperanza de que algún día despertaría, esperanza que les carcomía el alma cada día que el Pegaso mantenía los ojos cerrados, y sin embargo no se permitían dar a su compañero por perdido.

Ese día, **_él_** se mantenía a su lado, lo miraba desde su silla, arrimada cerca de la cabecera de la cama para poder ver el rostro de Seiya, su tranquila expresión no había cambiado para nada desde que habían escapado del Averno, desde que se había desvanecido en los brazos de Athena, su pecho sangrando y la joven rogando por que sobreviviera.

_“Después de un tiempo ocurrió por casualidad que un rey cazaba por allí cerca. (…) Aunque llamó durante un buen rato, no contestó nadie, así que el rey mandó que le trajeran una escalera de bodeguero, ya que escalaría para buscar dentro de la casa, y descubrir qué había dentro. Así trepó y entró, y miró en cada una de las habitaciones, rincones y esquinas, y se sorprendió enormemente cuando comprobó que nadie vivía ahí.”_

**_Él_** se levanto de su silla y se acerco más, inclinándose sobre Seiya, tan cerca que su aliento ligeramente movía las pestañas del castaño, de estar despierto quizá le hubiera provocado cosquillas. “¿Seiya?” Le llamo calladamente, esperando ver un movimiento en el susodicho, algún temblor en sus párpados, un tic en sus labios, algo que lo delatara, que hiciera obvio que solo estaba fingiendo dormir, que solo era una broma muy pesada. Pero no fue así, Seiya no se movió ni un poco. Molesto y triste, **_él_** se acerco todavía más, depositando un suave beso entre sus cejas.

Se sorprendió de su propia acción, inmediatamente enderezándose pero sin perder de vista el rostro del castaño. De nuevo no se había movido, ni había cambiado de expresión, continuaba tranquilo.

¿Porque había hecho eso? Seiya no respondería, no suspiraría de felicidad, no lo tocaría ni se acercaría por más roces dulces. Y tampoco lo alejaría. No le diría que no, ni haría una expresión de asco o coraje.

**_Él_** volvió a acercarse, levantando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Seiya, suave y tersa, todavía cálida a pesar de todo. “¿Seiya?” lo llamo de nuevo, ahora tocando su cabello fino. Seguía sin responder y él se atrevió a darle otro beso, esta vez en su mejilla. Y de nuevo no se movió, no dijo nada, no lo miro y no lo rechazo. **_Él_** podía darse el lujo de imaginar lo que quisiera, que Seiya tendría los ojos cerrados de placer, que por timidez no lo tocaría de vuelta pero por amor se dejaría hacer, tocar y besar.

Ahora sin duda, **_él_** se inclino de nuevo sobre Seiya, presionando sus pechos juntos para poder besarlo en los labios esta vez. Fue un beso dulce y corto, **_él_** se sentía algo cohibido todavía. ¿Y si llegaba alguien más? ¿Y si lo descubrían besando y acariciando el cuerpo de Seiya? Pero estaba seguro de que hoy no había nadie en la mansión, Athena había salido y los demás si no la estaban acompañando entonces se estaban encargando de sus propios asuntos personales. 

Con más seguridad, **_él_** lo volvió a besar, ahora con más pasión, el beso que de verdad quería depositar en esos labios y que le fuera correspondido. Si Seiya estuviera despierto para corresponderle seguro lo besaría de la misma manera, expresando todo su amor en cada toque, abriría su boca con un suspiro para profundizar su conexión.

Dejándose llevar por la pasión, **_él_** soltó el beso con un leve gemido, llenando el rostro de Seiya de besos suaves y bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho. Quito la manta que lo cubría y levanto el camisón que le habían puesto para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo entero; no reparo en el hecho de que se veia más delgado y pálido que antes. Recorrió aquel cuerpo con sus labios, con sus manos trazo cada cicatriz, **_él_** se estremeció de placer al pensar que nadie más había tocado el cuerpo de Seiya como él ahora. 

“Seiya….Seiya….” suspiro con ansia, deslizándose para cubrir el cuerpo del castaño con el suyo propio y volver a besarlo cálidamente. Lo quería tanto, lo amaba tanto. ¡Si tanto solo pudiera despertar un momento para decirle lo que sentía! Aunque volviera a regresar al sueño eterno al cual estaba maldito, pero al menos **_él_** ya no cargaría con el secreto en su pecho y el arrepentimiento de nunca habérselo dicho.

Pero la Bella Durmiente no despertaría mas que por el beso de su verdadero amor; no abriría los ojos hasta llegar el momento adecuado. ¿Y cuándo seria? ¿En un año? ¿En diez? ¿En cien?

“Seiya…despierta por favor…” **_él_** rogó, de nuevo besándolo, forzándolo a abrir su boca para deslizar su lengua adentro.

“Despierta…si no despiertas…. no podré detenerme…”

_“Al final encontró el salón, y cuando el rey vio a Talia, que parecía estar encantada, creyó que dormía, y la llamó, pero ella permaneció inconsciente. Dando voces, vio sus encantos, y comprobó como la sangre le recorría con fuerza las venas. La elevó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde recogió los primeros frutos del amor.”_

**_Él_** se quito la ropa, volviéndose a colocar encima de Seiya. Ahora podía sentir en todo su cuerpo la calidez de la piel del castaño; con sus pechos juntos podía sentir su respiración profunda y acompasada. **_Él_** lo abrazo fuertemente, respirando el ahora de su cabello, sintiendo sus exhalaciones cerca de su oido. Así parecía estar vivo, vivo de verdad, no como lo mantenían los demás, solo sobreviviendo.

“Seiya…!” **_Él_** gimió, comenzando a sentirse excitado y su miembro respondiendo a ello. Sus sexos se rozaban ligeramente, y él no podía evitar imaginarlo todo, incluso con los ojos abiertos. A Seiya sonrojado y temblando de emoción y miedo, abriendo sus piernas todo inocente y sensual sin querer, sus deliciosos gemidos y jadeos al ser preparado por **_él_** , lentamente dilatando su entrada para luego gritar de placer al ser penetrado por primera vez.

Pero todo eso no era mas que un sueño erótico mientras que **_él_** movía sus caderas sobre el cuerpo inerte de Seiya, jadeando mientras se aferraba a su amigo al mismo tiempo que fantaseaba la manera en que le haría el amor: primero lenta y dulcemente, cuidando a su amante de no hacerle mucho daño; pero después lo embestiría con fuerza, buscando provocar gemidos más fuertes, volteándolo sobre su estomago para penetrarlo más profundamente, sosteniendo sus caderas con tanta fuerza que le dejaría marcas.

Y al final se vendría dentro de él, llenándolo de su semilla como si de una marca de posesión se tratara, Seiya estaría temblando de placer, le rogaría que se quedara dentro un rato más y **_él_** lo complacería, besándole la espalda y el cuello hasta estar completamente relajados.

Su orgasmo llego por sorpresa, de repente sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y como el liquido seminal caía sobre Seiya.

Se mantuvo como estaba por un tiempo, abrazando aquel cuerpo que todavía respiraba tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y **_él_** debía asegurarse de que pareciera que nada había pasado.

Se vistió sin prisa, lavo por completo el cuerpo de Seiya, lo volvió a vestir con el camisón y le coloco de nuevo la manta sobre su cuerpo. Nadie sabría lo que había hecho, nadie salvo **_él_** y quizá Seiya si es que era algo consiente incluso en su estado, incapaz de despertar, de moverse, de hablar. Quizá para Seiya ¿seria un sueño? De alguna manera, a **_él_** le parecía más triste si Seiya no recordara nada. No importaba si llegaba a odiarle por lo que había hecho, pero prefería estar seguro que lo que había pasado era la realidad y no solo un elaborado sueño que había tenido mientras cuidaba de él, sentado cerca de la cama y solo imaginando lo que podría hacer, carcomido por la desesperación de verlo despertar y el remordimiento de no haberle dicho antes que lo amaba. Algún día…seguramente algún día…Seiya volvería a la vida, y le diría que tambien lo amaba, que le perdonaba haberlo violado y que deseaba hacer el amor con **_él_**. O quiza…

¡No! Eso solo podría pasar si Seiya despertaba. Si despertaba….pero mientras no lo hiciera el sueño podía continuar, **_él_** podía seguir imaginando que la realidad donde Seiya lo aceptaba era la única y la verdadera, y podía fantasear como su vida seria después, y podría continuar tocando y besando aquel cuerpo sin ser rechazado, porque seguramente Seiya lo amaba y deseaba ser tocado por **_él_** a pesar del hechizo en el que estaba. Sí, seguramente…

De nuevo **_él_** se inclino sobre Seiya, como había hecho la primera vez, y de nuevo le dio un beso entre sus cejas.

“Duerme bien, Seiya.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Sol, Luna y Talia”, escrito por Giambattista Basile, es una de las primeras versiones de “La Bella Durmiente”, publicado en su libro El Pentamerón, publicado en 1634 y 1636.
> 
> A diferencia de las versiones de Charles Perrault y los Hermanos Grimm, en la versión de Basile el rey viola a la princesa (Talia) mientras duerme, eventualmente da a luz a un par de gemelos y despierta cuando uno de los bebes succiona su dedo y saca el pedazo de lino atascado en su uña que la había hecho dormir.
> 
> Originalmente este fanfic iba a ser Hyoga/Seiya, luego quize que fuera Jabu/Seiya y en algún momento hasta pensé en hacerlo Hypnos/Seiya, pero al final decidí dejar al protagonista sin nombre para que cada leector pueda decidir quien era.
> 
> Si les gusto les agradecería que dejaran un comentario~


End file.
